


Paper Planes

by VirtualNight



Series: So Many Fantrolls [11]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fantrolls, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirtualNight/pseuds/VirtualNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dormir's visits tend to wear on Achlys's patience, and every time he thinks he grows accustomed to it, the yellow-blood finds a new way to annoy him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Planes

“Tower, this is aircraft 323243 requesting to land. Do we have clearance?”

The paper airplane glided slowly in circles over the desk, as if waiting to land. When it came around in front of the lime-blood’s face again, however, it was snatched out of the air and crushed in his fist.

“Wow..that was a passenger flight. You just brutally murdered hundreds of innocent trolls.”

Having another plane nudge at the side of the other’s head, Dormir let himself drift closer. He received a glare that made it pretty clear his humor was not appreciated.

“Perhaps if the pilot was not an imbecile they would have lived.”

Achlys spoke though his teeth, trying not to crumple the stack of papers he was working with. He had been resisting the urge to act on his frustration for quite some time now, and the yellow-blood was finding it difficult not to be entertained simply by the mounting vexation clear in the other’s posture. The laugh he had been holding back bubbled out when Achlys grabbed his sweater, and pulled him down to eye level.

“Get out of my office. If you wish to pester me you will do it when I am not working.”

“Aw..but that’s the best time to pester you..”

With a growl the lime-blood shoved him away and sat back down and attempted to go back to his paperwork.

“Soo..what do you even do? Is this a real job..or do you just make up paperwork to feel like you have a real job?”

Dormir was reclined in the air above him, playing with his remaining two paper air planes and having them loop around each other. He was caught off guard when Achlys’s arm wrapped around his neck, and he was put in a headlock.

“Fine, you wish to have my attention so badly.”

Dormir still wasn’t very good at hand to hand combat, and he was not really in the mood for sparring in the first place. A mischievous grin crept onto his face as he took hold of the other troll with his psionics and lifted him off the ground.

“Parler, put me down. I demand it.”

“Mmm..nah..”

Achlys’s other arm wrapped around his waist, nervousness clear in the way he now held onto the yellow-blood for stability rather than trying to restrain him.

As much fun as it was to see how he could get the other to drop his guard, Dormir was sure he was going to acquire a few new bruises for this later. He couldn’t find it in him to regret it though.


End file.
